parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Little Mermaid part 4
meanwhile the seagull Scuttle is on the rock looking with his goggles and he hears scouting and spots Ariel Scuttle woah Mermaid of the port bow Ariel how you doing kid Ariel Scuttle look what weve found Zummi so youre Scuttle Scuttle yep and who are you fellas Zummi im Zummi Tummi im Tummi Gruffi im Gruffi Cubbi im Cubbi Sunni im Sunni Grammi and im Grammi and were the Gummi Bears Scuttle well its nice to meet you fellas Flounder yeah we were in this sunken ship and it was really creepy Tummi yes espescially the shark attack anyway we thought you could explain these things to us Scuttle human stuff huh let me see he picks up the fork look at this its so special this is very very unusual Ariel what is it Scuttle its a dinglehopper Tummi a dingle what Scuttle yeah Tummi a dinglehopper humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out see just a little twirl here and a yank there and voiolay you got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over Gruffi ah Scuttle i believe you are mistaking thats a fork humans use those things to eat with Scuttle now who gave you a silly idea like that mr bear Ariel a dinglehopper Flounder and what about that one Scuttle holds the pipe ah this i havent seen one of this in years this is wonderful a banded bulbus snarfblat Cubbi a snarfblat thats a pipe Scuttle now Cubbi who told you it was a pipe its a snarfblat now the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times when humans use to sit around and stare at each other all day very boring so they invented a snarfblat to make fine music allow me he blows the pipe but instead of making music seaweed pops out Cubbi eww i wouldnt make music in that its a pipe made for smoking not music Ariel music oh the concert my fathers gonna kill me Flounder the concert was today Scuttle maybe you could make a little planter out of it or something Zummi no time Scuttle we gotta get Ariel home before her father knows she missed the concert Ariel yeah im sorry gotta go thank you Scuttle Scuttle anytime sweetie anytime as Ariel Flounder and the Gummi Bears dive into the sea they are watched by two evil moray eels Flotsom and Jetsem who are working for the seawitch Ursula who is watching them in her crystal ball in her grotto Ursula yes hurry home princess you wouldnt want to miss old daddys celebration celebration indeed oh by in my day we had fantastical feast when i lived in the palace she eats a sea worm now look at me wasted away to practially nothing banished exiled and practically starving while he and his frenzy fishfolk celebrate well ill give him something to celebrate soon enough Flotsom Jetsem i want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his she may be the key to Tritons undoing Flotsom and Jetsem swim as Ursula smiles evilly Category:The Little Mermaid Parts